


Wolf Eyes

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Flowers and Wolves [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, NSFW, Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: Dark blue.  Bright yellow.  Either way, Alma really did like Kanda’s eyes.





	Wolf Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to Flowers for Wolves! If you haven’t read that one, I would definitely recommend it - it does help in terms of giving some extra background information, and takes place about two months or so after that fic timeline-wise. 
> 
> NSFW ahead. :3

The sky had darkened, and was starless. All echoes of day had completely melted away, leaving the city to be illuminated by a combination of streetlights and secondhand electricity. People were out, but they were few and far in between; it was a weeknight, and late enough for most to be in for the night.  
  
Alma was an exception. He had gotten held up at work later far than he should have, as he had gotten stuck waiting on a table of people who decided to come in _right_ before closing time. It had been a bit frustrating; the restaurant Alma worked at had a policy that allowed for customers to basically stay at the table however long it took to finish their meal, even if it meant the waiter and a select few others had to stay longer than official business hours.  
  
Usually, Alma wouldn’t have minded the delay too much. It was annoying, but nothing he would have called unbearable. However, this was one of the evenings where Alma had actual _plans_. His boyfriend, Kanda, was going to be expecting him. But to make things even worse, Alma’s phone died on him – which made it impossible to let Kanda know he was running late.  
  
Alma sighed, and glanced up at the sky. He hoped Kanda that wouldn’t be too irritated.  
  
Alma started walking down the street, having just gotten off the bus line. A somewhat chilly breeze passed by, and Alma shivered. He then realized that he had left his jacket back at the restaurant.  
  
With the combination of being cold and late, Alma quickened his pace. Fortunately, the building he was looking for was close, so it wouldn’t take him long to reach his destination.  
  
As Alma walked, he fought another shiver. However, this one didn’t come from the cold, but more from the sense of…being _watched_.  
  
He shook his head. No, no one would be watching Alma – he was entirely alone. In a dimly lit neighborhood. That might not have been the safest. Yes, _no one_ was watching him and Alma was more than likely getting spooked for no reason.  
  
Alma clutched the plastic take-out bag he had brought with him – thankfully something he hadn’t left back at the restaurant. There was the faint scent of steamed vegetables and sesame, but otherwise the bag had grown cool in Alma’s grasp.  
  
As Alma continued on, something flashed in his peripheral vision.  
  
Alma stiffened, and turned. The streets were empty, and there was hardly every any traffic in this neighborhood. Kanda had never liked it, but lived there because it was a lower-expense area; he always got onto Alma about making sure to be safe though. Usually, Alma would brush off the concern, not thinking too much of it – but at this particular instant, he couldn’t help but feel that Kanda had a point after all.  
  
Re-focusing, Alma started walking – but again, he thought he saw something move.  
  
Alma whipped his head, looking around. Was he just seeing things? Maybe he was getting paranoid, or was tired. He had ended up getting a bit frazzled at work, so it was likely.  
  
Alma exhaled, and turned to continue-  
  
He nearly ran into someone, and shouted. Reflex kicking in, Alma swung, prepared to use the takeout bag as the first line of defense.  
  
There was an array of curse words, and the person caught Alma’s arms, locking him still. “Fucking Christ – it’s _just me_.”  
  
Alma stilled, recognizing the voice. Blinking, he re-focused, and could feel his face flush a bit in embarrassment when he recognized the irritable dark blue eyes peering at him, and saw that it was _Kanda_ who he had nearly attacked.  
  
“D-Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Alma stammered, heart still racing a bit from the adrenaline.  
  
Kanda scoffed, and released his grip on Alma’s forearms. “Tch. It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention,” He grumbled, before looking at Alma with a slightly irritated look. “Anyways, I thought you were going to text me when you were getting to the bus stop. This place isn’t the safest…”  
  
Alma’s cheeks continued to burn, and he averted his gaze. He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry…I got held up at work, and then my phone died.”  
  
Kanda released a breath. He still seemed a bit annoyed, but at the same time didn’t appear to be holding it over Alma’s head. “It’s fine…let’s just get inside,” He said. Kanda paused, as he noticed that Alma was without any extra layers of clothing. “You not bring a jacket or anything?”  
  
Alma closed his eyes. “No…I did, but I left it back at work…” He said, before looking at Kanda with a small smile. He lifted the takeout bag. “But I remembered dinner.”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. Without saying anything, he shucked his own jacket off, and tossed it to Alma. “Here. If it’s cool for me, it’s probably cold for you.”  
  
Alma caught the jacket. He hesitated for a moment, for a second feeling guilty about taking Kanda’s jacket. However, a shiver racked his body, and Alma found himself slipping it on. As he did this, his eyes wandered to Kanda, who more or less appeared completely unaffected by the cold.  
  
Then, Alma remembered: it would be a full moon the next night.  
  
Once Alma had the jacket on, he and Kanda started walking. They kept close together, with Kanda’s apartment building only being a short distance away. Within a few minutes, they made it, passing through the small lobby and hopping onto the elevator.  
  
Once the elevator door closed, Alma leaned against Kanda’s arm, and pressed his face against his shoulder. “Mm,” He hummed. “I missed you.”  
  
Kanda stiffened a bit, not having expected the contact in the elevator. Shifting his gaze, his ears burned a little. “We saw each other yesterday.”  
  
“So? I still missed you,” Alma said, as he looked up at Kanda in a sweetly adoring way, eyes bright and a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Kanda glanced back toward Alma, and flushed even more, swiftly breaking eye contact.  
  
The elevator came to a stop, with the door opening to Kanda’s floor. The two of them got out together, both once more keeping close enough that their arms would occasionally brush across one another. Alma had quieted a bit though, stopping only when they finally got to the door of the apartment for Kanda to unlock. Kanda let Alma inside first, shutting the door behind them as they kicked off their shoes and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Once there, Alma plopped the plastic bag onto the counter, and undid the tied handles, pulling out a few containers. The faint scent of something savory wafted through the air, noticeable and a little mouthwatering.  
  
Kanda looked over as Alma finished getting the few containers out. “What’d you bring?”  
  
Alma grinned. “Soba,” He said, as he opened one of the containers to check it. “Well, this one is my stir fry – but this is your soba!”  
  
Alma handed the other container over. Kanda’s eyes flickered to Alma, lingering on him for a second before looking down. “Thanks.”  
  
Alma’s smile remained, and he leaned back against the counter. His eyes lingered on Kanda for a moment, before he turned, and walked over to the refrigerator. “I’m raiding your fridge,” Alma sang, as he sauntered over to it, opening it up.

  
Kanda watched, face immediately turning into one of disgust. “If you’re getting fucking mayo to ruin your stir-fry, I’m kicking you out.”  
  
Alma snorted in laughter, as he grabbed the mayo jar. “No, you won’t. Because you say that every time I have mayo with _anything_ ,” Alma teased. Alma’s lighthearted jest was paused though, as his eyes glanced at the top of the fridge. Just above it and pushed back, were two glass mason jars – both filled with some kind of liquid, and purple particles in it that looked like petals or herbs.  
  
Eyes lingering on the jars for a few seconds, Alma turned back to Kanda. He leaned against the counter once more, still holding the jar of mayo. “What’s with the jars on the fridge? You didn’t have those yesterday.”  
  
Kanda paused, eyes shifting over to Alma. For a moment, there was a bit of a hesitant look on his face, eyes wary and a thin frown on his lips. It quickly dissolved, and Kanda shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s nothing. Just some herbs I steamed earlier.”  
  
“What kind?” Alma asked, question innocent.  
  
Another pause – then, a response Alma wasn’t expecting.  
  
“Aren’t you going to eat already?” Kanda asked, words neutral as he abruptly changed the subject.  
  
Alma blinked, surprised by the slight abrasion in Kanda’s voice. Confused, a small frown appeared on his face, and he ran his thumbs along the mayo jar uneasily. “Um…yeah, I was,” Alma said, though now he was hardly thinking about dinner. “I’m just going to wash my hands real quick.”  
  
Alma turned to switch the faucet on, placing the mayo beside the sink. As the water quickly turned warm, he ran his hands under it, looking up briefly to grab some soap. Alma’s eyes moved over the windowsill while doing this, where several potted plants remained: a protea, a small fern, some wolfsbane-  
  
Wolfsbane.  
  
Alma stared. Usually, there were a few more of the purple flowers. However, as Alma looked, he could see some of them were missing.  
  
Something uneasy flickered in Alma’s eyes, and he switched off the faucet, turning back to Kanda. “Did you steam wolfsbane?”  
  
The question spilled into the air before Alma could think of a better way to ease into it, and Kanda stilled. It was too late to backtrack though, and the impression of the inquiry stained the atmosphere.  
  
Somehow, the temperature in the room seemed to drop a degree.  
  
Kanda shifted his position, as he leaned against the kitchen table. He looked as though he were debating on what to say for a small second, but as his eyes rose, they accidentally locked with Alma’s.  
  
Kanda quickly broke eye contact. “It was just a few stems. Don’t flip out or some shit,” He brushed off.  
  
Alma stared, looking unsure of how to respond. His expression was both surprised and confused, and he glanced at Kanda uncertainly. “You always said they were toxic.”  
  
“Yeah, so don’t fuck with it or anything,” Kanda mumbled, as he popped open the lid of his soba container.  
  
Alma didn’t drop the subject. “Are _you_ going to do anything with it?”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed back to Alma. Whether or not it had been intentional, there was an accusing connotation to Alma’s words. Kanda was immediately incensed. “What? _No_ ,” He said, sounding more put off by the second. “I just steamed it as a precaution.”  
  
“A _precaution_?” Alma asked, now sounding even more unnerved. “What for?”  
  
Exasperation colored Kanda, and he set down the soba container on the table. His eyes were frustrated, and he looked off to the side. “Fuck,” He mumbled, as he ran his hand through his bangs. “Look, when steamed, it’s not as toxic since a lot of the shit gets burned out. It’s just a tranquilizer.”  
  
Alma stared, mouth slightly agape as he processed what could only be described as _crap_ that had just spewed from Kanda’s lips. “A tranquilizer,” Alma repeated, as he leaned back against the sink and rubbed his arm. “Um, okay, so I guess I’m trying to…understand. Do you…do you think you _need_ one? Because you have _never_ brought this up before.”  
  
Kanda exhaled. He gripped the edge of the table, as he tried to form a response. “Alma, I don’t think it’s smart not to have something. I still don’t know how this shit works, and if something goes wrong, I don’t want you around with nothing-”  
  
“I’m not going to _tranquilize_ you,” Alma snapped, completely losing the remains of any previous composure as his voice rose. “That’s just stupid, and you don’t need it!”  
  
Kanda was a bit taken aback by the outburst, but swiftly reacted, dark blue eyes narrowing. “Bullshit – you don’t know that!”  
  
“Yes, I _do_!” Alma argued back. “I’ve seen you after you turn three times now, and you’re _fine_. Even the first time I saw you were fine!”  
  
“Are you freaking – _I chased you into the bedroom_!” Kanda shouted. “There was nothing fine about that! I was out of control, and-“  
  
“And you were _agitated_ ,” Alma emphasized. “Which is understandable! You were cutting yourself from everyone, and locking yourself up like some animal-“  
  
“Because I _fucking turn into one_!” Kanda snarled, dark blue eyes flashing.  
  
Dark blue eyes that flashed into yellow.  
  
It caught Alma by surprise, causing him to still and his expression even to freeze – bright blue eyes slightly wide, and startled. He knew those eyes, though: molten gold, wolf eyes.   The eyes he had stared into during the last few full moons-  
  
Alma just hadn’t expected to see them then.  
  
As he looked at Alma, Kanda’s expression fractured. His angered splintered into realization, as he registered the look in Alma’s eyes – eyes that held unease, and something else. Something that immediately made Kanda want to draw back.  
  
Quickly, Kanda looked away, eyes fading back to dark blue. The air had grown soundless, but was stifling.  
  
Then, Kanda turned to leave the kitchen area, walking briskly. “I’m going for a walk,” He said, as he grabbed the coat Alma had previously borrowed.  
  
Alma made a move to follow, though Kanda was already heading out. “Yuu, wait-“  
  
_Slam_.  
  
Alma jumped a bit from the noise, cutting off he exhaled. He closed his eyes, running a hand over his face, then without waiting quickly went to the front door, and pulled it back open.  
  
“Yuu!” Alma called, as he stepped out into the hallway-  
  
It was empty.  
  
Shoulders slumping, Alma stared for a moment. No one was in the apartment hall though, and it was terribly silent. Alma went back inside, defeated as he shut the front door behind him.  
  
Once inside, Alma walked back into the living room area, and sat on the couch. Reaching over, he grabbed the spare charger that Kanda kept, and plugged in his phone. Alma waited a few moments, and watched as the screen lit up. Then, as soon as the phone had enough energy to power on, Alma went to his message inbox. He found Kanda’s name immediately, and could see where Kanda had texted him an hour ago asking where he was.  
  
Alma opened it, and sent a text.  
  
_Yuu, can we talk?_  
  
Then, another one.  
  
_I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to start fighting about it._  
  
Alma sent it, and waited. A second later, there was a buzzing noise, and Alma looked back over toward the kitchen table. On it, he could see that Kanda had left his phone.  
  
A sigh escaped Alma, and he allowed himself to fall onto the couch so that he was lying on his side. He glanced at the time on his phone, and saw that it was already close to 11:00PM.  
  
Alma shifted his body. There was no telling how long Kanda would be gone for, but Alma didn’t think Kanda would be gone for _too_ long. He hoped not, at least.  
  
So, Alma waited. He didn’t move from his spot for a while, being a bit tired from work and from the unprecedented argument. However, as he started to nod off, Alma quickly snapped his eyes open and checked the time. Only half an hour had passed, but Kanda still hadn’t returned.  
  
A few more minutes. Soon, Alma got up only because he realized he needed to get the takeout put away before it spoiled. He threw everything in the fridge, shoving it all onto the shelf in no particular order.  
  
Alma shut the door, as his eyes once more rested on the jars on top of the fridge. The wolfsbane petals lingered in the liquid, slightly fogged from the particles but visible regardless.  
  
_“You’re still keeping wolfsbane?” Alma asked, as glanced at the flowers on the windowsill. Alma wasn’t too surprised; Kanda had been keeping the purple flowers for a while, though he was no longer hanging them above the doorway – which, Alma was honestly a bit relieved over.  
  
“Yeah,” Kanda said, as he placed some dried dishes away. It was a Sunday, and Alma had come over like always. Kanda had warned him that he was cleaning and it would be boring, but Alma didn’t care; he always liked Kanda’s company.  
  
“Are they really that relaxing?” Alma asked, not understanding the logic and reasoning Kanda had for keeping them. “I can never tell, and I’m over here at a lot.”  
  
Kanda shrugged. “I notice,” He mumbled.  
  
Alma walked over. Kanda was still putting a few things away, but Alma wrapped his arms around Kanda’s shoulder regardless. He pressed his face into Kanda’s neck, and hummed. “Is it a wolf thing?”  
  
There was a pause, and Kanda didn’t answer. He had stilled when Alma touched him, but didn’t tense up.  
  
Kanda exhaled quietly. “Something like that.”_  
  
Alma turned, as he fought the impulse to toss the wolfsbane. There was a slightly acidic taste in his mouth, but he swallowed, and went back to the living room to sit on the couch. He curled his legs up, and glanced at the time on the phone – only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like ages.  
  
Alma chewed his lip. Knowing he’d lose his mind, he got on his phone and started messing with it, looking at inconsequential things like social media and what his other friends were up to. It was mindless, but Alma didn’t know what else to do; he had no idea when Kanda would return, and given how Kanda had seemed…  
  
Sighing, Alma eventually put the phone away.   The distraction wasn’t working, and his mind kept replaying the argument from earlier, like a broken record reeling again and again.  
  
_‘A tranquilizer…’_ Alma thought, already fighting the need to cringe from the mere thought. Kanda had never mentioned needing something of that nature before. Yes, he didn’t always seem to think it was smart for Alma to be around during full moons, but Alma wasn’t just going to _leave_ Kanda. Not when he turned, and when he….  
  
_Alma was kneeling down. He was trying to be still, but trembled a little. “Come on, Yuu,” Alma pleaded softly, his voice a breathless whisper. “Please, remember? I-It’s me….it’s…”  
  
He trailed off. There, in the hall, was a wolf. Inky black fur, and shocking yellow eyes – it was growling lowly at Alma, threatening and territorial in its position. Its fangs were bared, and it was slightly drawn back – almost as though it were contemplating an attack.  
  
Alma fought a tremor. His face was cold, and wet, but he almost didn’t even notice. He was too focused on the wolf._  
  
‘Yuu.’  
_  
Cautiously, Alma outstretched a hand. “Yuu….please remember me…”_  
  
Alma frowned, as he leaned against the arm of the couch, his head resting against a throw pillow. That first time he had seen Kanda after turning…Alma had been afraid. He hadn’t known what was going on, or even realized that Kanda and the wolf were the same at first. It hadn’t helped that Kanda had been agitated and threatened either; as a wolf, he had nearly attacked Alma, and the experience had been frightening. Even Alma couldn’t deny that.  
  
But, afterward Kanda had gotten…calmer. He hadn’t wanted Alma to come back around full moons, but Alma had insisted, and for the most part, it had been fine. If anything, Kanda seemed more at ease with Alma around – which surely was a good sign, if anything.  
  
Kanda wouldn’t attack Alma again. He knew Alma. He _recognized_ Alma.  
  
_‘Stupid Yuu…’_ Alma thought, as he shut his eyes. He started to doze again, as his consciousness slipped away into incoherent worries and emotions. However, at one point Alma started to wake up, and he swiftly checked his phone for the time.  
  
It was half-past midnight, and Kanda still wasn’t back.  
  
Alma sat up.   He was now growing worried; Kanda had been gone for over and hour and a half, and it was the night before a full moon. Silently, Alma wondered if he should leave to go find Kanda. _‘He’s been gone a while…’_  
  
There was the sound of the front door opening, and Alma looked over. Kanda had just walked in, locking the door behind him. As he turned, his dark eyes immediately landed on Alma, who was curled into the arm the couch but sitting up slightly.  
  
Kanda frowned, as he took the jacket off. “You didn’t have to wait up,” He mumbled.  
  
Alma looked away, and shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep,” He said, though it was something of a half-lie.  
  
Kanda stared for a moment, eyes remaining wary. He didn’t say anything, and walked over to the kitchen table, where his phone was buzzing again. Glancing at it, Kanda caught a glimpse of the messages Alma had sent previously.  
  
Alma got up from the couch, and walked over to where Kanda was. Rubbing his arms, he looked at the phone. “I didn’t realize you left it at first, so…”  
  
Kanda shifted, as he leaned forward against the table. His hands were gripping the edge, and he exhaled. “Yeah, I just needed to walk for a bit.”  
  
Alma nodded mutely. He was still rubbing his arms, hugging himself as he strained with the awkwardness in the air. Not knowing how to bring up the earlier argument, he averted his gaze, and instead brought up something entirely insignificant. “Um. I put the food in the fridge…so if you want it, it’s there.”  
  
Silence met Alma’s ears, as Kanda didn’t respond. As Alma chanced to look at Kanda, he could see that Kanda’s expression was pensive, and his eyes were distant.  
  
Alma shifted uncomfortably. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” He murmured.  
  
Alma turned to leave after that. However, he was stopped as he felt Kanda’s hand grab his elbow – touch firm, but not rough. It was just strong enough to cause Alma to still, though his body was pulled back a little. Surprise filled him, and Alma found himself wondering if Kanda would pull him even closer.  
  
But, Kanda did no such thing. He tugged Alma back, but it was gentle, and hardly with any force. Kanda’s muscles twitched slightly with an impulse, as though he felt a need to get closer – but, he held back, almost as though he were resisting.  
  
Kanda’s eyes were downcast, as he remained there holding Alma’s arm. “Sorry,” He finally managed, voice a quiet murmur. “About earlier.”  
  
Alma blinked, then looked away. Kanda was never good at apologizing, always being so stubborn and ill with words. However, there was a pained, earnest way in which Kanda uttered the apology. It vibrated in Alma’s ears, and he sucked in a small breath.  
  
Moving, Alma rotated himself, facing Kanda. Kanda had loosened his grip on Alma’s arm, but Alma caught it, and pulled Kanda to him. Tenderly, Alma leaned in, and pressed his face into Kanda’s shoulder. “I just don’t want you hurt yourself,” Alma mumbled, words slightly muffled but still audible. “You don’t need to worry so much…”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily. He carefully placed a hand onto the back of Alma’s scalp, as he gently ran his fingers through the messy locks. “I’m not going to hurt myself, you idiot,” He grumbled, as he allowed for Alma to lean into his body. “But if anything happened to you, I…”  
  
Kanda trailed off. His hand that held the back of Alma’s head instinctively brought Alma a little closer – almost protectively so.  
  
Alma moved his face, his cheek brushing against Kanda’s. “Nothing will happen,” Alma said. “So stop being overdramatic.”  
  
Kanda scoffed quietly, expression annoyed by the use of the word. “I’m not being overdramatic…”  
  
Alma hummed. “Mm. You kind of are,” Alma said, as his words held a sweetly teasing edge. “Getting all moody, and storming out…”  
  
“Tch,” Kanda muttered, as his face flushed a bit.  
  
Alma moved a bit. Face still brushing aside Kanda’s, he moved his arms, re-positioning them so that his hands could more easily maneuver into Kanda’s. Gingerly, Alma took them, and he angled his face more, and his lips grazed the side of Kanda’s mouth.  
  
Kanda stilled. The kiss was small, and fragile – just a peck on the corner of Kanda’s mouth. The sensation caused a shiver to ripple down Kanda’s spine though, and even more so when he felt Alma’s fingers run along his own.  
  
Quietly, Kanda pulled back as he broke the physical contact. “It’s late. We should crash soon,” He suggested, volume low.  
  
Alma stared. It hadn’t been abrupt with how Kanda had pulled back, but the motion caused him to hesitate a bit in confusion. Kanda was distinctly avoiding eye contact too, and Alma averted his own gaze uncertainly.  
  
Alma nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. Blue eyes flickering to Kanda briefly, Alma walked off, heading to where the bedroom was.  
  
While Alma walked off, Kanda glanced over, and watched as Alma walked down the hall.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Alma went over to where the dresser was. Because he was over so much, Kanda just let him keep some extra clothes in the bottom drawer – something that was more or less referred to as “Alma’s drawer.” Not too long ago, Lavi had made a joking comment to Alma asking when he was going to move in already.  
  
At the time, Alma had laughed it off.  
  
Changing out of his clothes, Alma could hear Kanda walk into the bedroom. Alma switched into a slightly looser T-shirt, but as he got up and turned, he was caught by surprise – just as Kanda caught him by the arms gently, and pressed his lips onto Alma’s.  
  
Alma stilled at first. He hadn’t expected the kiss, especially given how moody Kanda had been all night. Sometimes, Alma wasn’t sure if Kanda would be distant or not; whenever it got close to a full moon, Kanda could be unpredictable, swinging between pushing Alma away and pulling him close. Alma imagined it was partly due to the wolf thing.  
  
Alma relaxed though, and sighed into the kiss. It was nice, and Kanda’s lips were warm; closing his eyes, Alma’s hands found their way onto Kanda’s shoulders, and he pressed his thumbs down gently.  
  
After a moment, they broke for air. Alma glanced down, as he leaned his forehead against Kanda’s. “Do you wanna…?”  
  
The question was asked quietly, and left unfinished – but Kanda knew already what direction the inquiry was going in. Biting back the first bit of impulse he felt, Kanda glanced off to the side. “I don’t know if we should tonight…it’s a full moon tomorrow…”  
  
There was a pang of disappointment in Alma’s chest, as the words squashed what hope he hadn’t even realized he had been clinging to.   Alma couldn’t say that he was too surprised, though; even though he and Kanda had started to get more intimate in the last few months, Kanda was always more reserved around full moons. Especially in terms of intimacy.  
  
Still looking down, Alma spoke. “We don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to.”  
  
Kanda looked at Alma, and frowned. “That’s not what I said.”  
  
Alma’s gaze rose, and his eyes locked with Kanda’s. He looked a bit perplexed, and his eyes searched Kanda’s expression, as though he were attempting to better understand.  
  
Neither of them said anything, but their gazes remained intertwined, as Alma’s bright blue eyes poured into Kanda’s dark blue ones.  
  
A beat passed, and one of them moved – Alma wasn’t sure which. But he found himself pulled in, as he always seemed to be, to Kanda. Always like a moth, drawn to a flame. Alma could never stay away.  
  
Or maybe, it was Kanda. Or maybe, it was them both.  
  
Eyes half-lidded, Alma was drawn in, as Kanda’s lips once more grazed his own. Like before, the kiss was a little slow – cautious and even somewhat hesitant. But after a few seconds, the kiss deepened, as their lips parted and their tongues intertwined. Almost instinctively, Alma could feel his hips roll forward a bit, pressing into Kanda’s groin firmly.  
  
Kanda broke, fracturing the kiss as he exhaled. His eyes opened, as they bore into Alma’s.   There was a flash of something inside them – something hungry, and wanting.  
  
Then, Kanda began to kiss Alma again, this time more deeply. More fervently.  
  
Alma caved instantly.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had spurned the shift, but Alma didn’t want to stop it. Like a small flame burning for oxygen, Alma found himself coveting to be close to Kanda – as close as one could be to another. Reaching up, Alma wrapped his arms further around Kanda’s shoulders, pressing their bodies against one another. The fabric of their shirts rubbed, causing the hems to rise a bit, and Alma felt his thigh push against Kanda’s.  
  
A low, throaty moan spilled from Kanda, as he felt Alma’s leg press in further. His hands reached under the hem of Alma’s shirt, fingers digging into the side of Alma’s waist.  
  
Alma shivered, as he felt Kanda grab at the tender spot. Kanda’s touch was warm, and the rest of his skin felt like fire; it always felt scalding around this time, but now it seemed even more apparent to Alma.  
  
Instinctively, Alma inched closer – _closer_.  
  
Kanda moved. He was still keeping his hands on Alma’s waist, though he inched downward and grasped more at the hips. His thumbs pressing beneath the band of Alma’s pants, and pulled Alma over to where the bed was. Kanda sat down, and guided Alma, who ended up crawling onto Kanda’s lap. Facing Kanda, Alma straddled his hips, as they continued to kiss each other heatedly.  
  
Once settled into their new position, Alma moved his lips, as he planted kisses onto Kanda’s jaw. He was further edged on as he felt Kanda reach higher under his shirt, hands running along Alma’s sides. Soon, Alma’s lips migrated to Kanda’s earlobe, which he nipped and tugged at teasingly.  
  
A shudder rippled throughout Kanda’s body, as the nip sent a tremor of stimulation throughout his senses. Breathily, Kanda exhaled, and he gripped down at Alma’s hip, bringing him so close that their groins pressed against one another even from the confines of their sweats.  
  
Alma gasped softly. He hadn’t noticed it until then, but there was a budding arousal – hard and tender – between them. His thigh twitched a bit, as a small flicker of excitement danced in his gut, and Alma again rocked forward. His hands clasped at Kanda’s shoulders, digging against the fabric of Kanda’s shirt, and he bit his lip, taking a breath before he flicked out his tongue against Kanda’s ear.  
  
Once, twice – Alma licked, and then he bit down once more.  
  
Something in Kanda snapped at that point. A low growl spilled from the back his throat, and he turned, swapping their positions and flipping Alma so that he was lying back on the bed as Kanda pinned him down.  
  
As Kanda did this, he stared down at Alma, dark blue eyes shifting to bright yellow.  
  
Alma’s breath hitched, as he stared up into Kanda’s eyes – into those sharp, paralyzing wolf eyes. They were piercing, like two pieces of bright golden moonlight, and they burned with a fierce hunger that sent Alma’s heart racing.  
  
Dully, Alma was aware of how compromising a position he was in. His wrists were pinned, and his shirt was raised; Kanda was over him, staring down intensely like an animal eying its prey.  
  
Alma couldn’t look away. His pulse was hammering in his ears, and his veins felt hot, but he couldn’t look away from those hypnotic eyes.  
  
Kanda remained still, as he continued to keep Alma locked down. His eyes remained yellow, as they ran over Alma’s expression; Alma’s face was already a little flushed, and his lips parted, and his bright blue eyes were wide and alluring. Kanda couldn’t stop staring.  
  
A moment passed, and Kanda leaned down. His mouth traced along the bottom of Alma’s jaw, down his neck and to his collarbone. Alma exhaled, stretching his head back, allowing for Kanda to move with ease. He paused, and took in Alma’s scent – a little sweet, and tinged with sweat.  
  
Slowly, Kanda licked Alma’s collarbone, dragging his tongue as he started to plant kisses into Alma’s neck.  
  
Alma shivered, as another small tremor danced down into his gut. He took a shallow breath, as he continued to feel his erection pushing up against the confines of his clothing, and Alma gently raised his hips upward for relief.  
  
Kanda moved. He released a grip on one of Alma’s wrists, but only to snake his hand under the cotton shirt, as he pushed the hem upward. Kanda did this, and again guided Alma a bit. In compliance, Alma shifted his position, and allowed for Kanda to help him slip the shirt off.  
  
As Kanda finished this, Alma made use of his free arm, and tugged up at the tank top Kanda was wearing in a attempt to get him out of it. The effort was worth it, as Kanda threw off the shirt, leaving them both topless and halfway exposed.  
  
Alma was only able to stare for but a second before Kanda dipped back down, kissing into the crook of Alma’s neck. But rather than lingering, Kanda migrated, his lips going down to Alma’s chest, where he bit at a nipple, sucking and biting gingerly.  
  
Another gasp, and Alma clutched at Kanda’s torso. His groin pulsated a bit, with the teasing nips and suckles stimulating him even further along. Biting his lip, Alma reached his hands downward, slinking them beneath the bands of Kanda’s sweats. He paused as he reached Kanda’s ass, and grabbed, squeezing the flesh gently.  
  
Kanda moaned, as he continued to suckle. He broke for air, having left the faint beginnings of a purplish mark on Alma’s chest, and paused. He re-positioned himself, his own cock brushing against Alma’s hardness; there was a flare of warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he brought his lips to Alma’s as he began to kiss him once more.  
  
Alma whined into the kiss, as he moved his hands beneath Kanda’s pants, then teasingly back upward. Grabbing at Kanda’s back, Alma tugged, pulling Kanda closer so that their bodies were pressed against one another tightly, flesh burning and sticky with sweat.  
  
Alma kissed Kanda back, their tongues dancing against one another. Alma nipped at Kanda’s lip, tugging tauntingly before Kanda was again spurned, and heatedly continued to kiss Alma as though he were pained by starvation. Eventually, Alma paused to take a breath. He felt as though he was burning, and his dick throbbed. In a needy fashion, he clasped at Kanda’s back, and pressed his forehead against Kanda’s.  
  
There was only the sound of them catching their breaths for a few seconds, heavy and shallow and strangely soft. Alma leaned back onto the mattress, as Kanda remained on top of him, holding and caressing Alma tenderly. Eyes closed, Alma allowed for the pause to continue, as he felt the warmth of Kanda’s feverish body heat blanket his own skin.  
  
Kanda pressed his lips into the side of Alma’s hair, eyes closed as he inhaled Alma’s scent. He then opened his eyes, which were hazed but once more dark blue.  
  
“How far do you wanna go?” Kanda murmured softly, voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Alma shifted a bit, as he nuzzled the side of Kanda’s face. Reaching his hand upward, he snaked it into Kanda’s loosened ponytail, and tugged at the tendrils gently. Alma hummed. “Mm…far…” Alma spoke, words also incredibly quiet. He paused for a second after speaking, and added, “As far as you’ll go with me…”  
  
Kanda hesitated as he heard this, but nodded. He didn’t do anything immediately, but moved his face once more, as his lips brushed against the side of Alma’s cheek.  
  
After doing this, Kanda reached downward, and tugged at the waistband of Alma’s pants and underwear.  
  
Alma shifted, lifting his hips so Kanda could more easily get the garments removed. As this was done, a wave of relief passed through Alma, with the pressure from his cock being momentarily relieved.  
  
Once more, there was a bit of hesitation on Kanda’s part. His eyes lingered on Alma, tracing all along his naked form. He caught sight of the tip of Alma’s erection, already dripping with beads of precum, and Kanda’s eyes flickered back upward to Alma’s flushed face.  
  
Wordlessly, Kanda slipped off his sweats. He kicked them of, before removing his underwear as well, so he too was bare and his own erection even more prominent.  
  
Alma stayed still, lying back as he watched Kanda reach over to the nightstand. Kanda shuffled around the drawer for a second, before he found what he was looking for: a small container of lubricant, and a square package.  
  
The sound of the package tearing echoed in Alma’s ears, and he took in a breath. He didn’t need to look to know that Kanda was slipping the condom on, and his gut twisted in excitement; they had only gone all the way a few times, and but Alma found himself yearning for the closeness more so tonight than normal.  
  
Once the condom was on, Kanda took the lubricant. Taking some of it, Kanda rubbed the slick essence onto Alma’s erection, coating it thoroughly before he pumped a few times, squeezing the shaft and further milking the precum. Alma shuddered, breaths a little shallow as his muscles tightened up. In a thoughtless motion, he grabbed at his cock as well, pressing over Kanda’s grip even more tightly, urging him to pump harder.  
  
Kanda did so, though he migrated his grasp down. Dragging the lube out, he began to massage at the base of Alma’s cock, beneath the ballsack and soon pressing down against the tender spot between there and Alma’s entrance.  
  
A sharp gasp danced from Alma’s throat, as he felt Kanda push down.  
  
Kanda paused, eying Alma. There was still that desiring, hungry gaze – but it was diluted, and cautious. His pony ail was messy, and several strands of dark hair cascaded against the side of his face as he gaged Alma’s reaction.  
  
As Alma collected himself, Kanda stuck a finger in. Slowly at first, pushing around and feeling Alma out.  
  
Alma jolted. There was a sharp sting, as the tender nerves twitched against the intrusion. However, Alma continued to grip at his own erection, pumping his shaft in a stimulating distraction. “Yuu…” Alma mewled, as he looked at Kanda with eyes that were wanton in desire.  
  
Kanda took a breath, as he steadily slipped in a second finger. He could hear Alma’s gentle gasps and breathy sighs, irregular and burning in his ears. But, the sounds were melodious and pleasured, and Kanda soon found himself carefully scissoring Alma, working to stretch his entrance further open.  
  
Another deep breath, and Alma clasped at the bed sheets with his one free hand. His body trembled, and he shut his eyes, with Kanda’s scissoring sending a combination of pain and pleasure throughout his body. His toes curled, and his legs pulled upward, as he naturally spread his legs apart wider.  
  
Soon, Kanda removed his fingers. He re-positioned his body, with the tip of his cock positioned to where it was grazing Alma’s entrance. A primal excitement spilling into his gut, Kanda gave one last look at Alma.  
  
Alma who was there, sprawled out, cheeks rosy, and just _beautiful-_  
  
Kanda’s eyes once more shifted, burning into yellow before he gritted his teeth, and pushed inward.  
  
There was a sharp inhale of breath, and Alma gasped, the octave of his voice jumping as exhaled. He tried to repress a whimper, as he adjusted to the girth of Kanda’s cock, and Kanda pulled back a bit, allowing Alma a few seconds to breathe.  
  
A few seconds, and then Kanda pushed inward again.  
  
In and out, in and out – Kanda steadily worked his erection into Alma’s backside, pushing harder with each thrust. Alma gasped and whined, body writhing in stimulation before there was that sudden, sharp _burst_ – the kind where Alma knew he was a goner, and that sweet spot had been discovered.  
  
Alma clutched at his shaft, and pumped himself. As he did this, he pushed into Kanda’s erection, with them falling into a rhythm. Kanda gripped at Alma’s shoulder, while his other hand eventually moved over Alma’s, helping to pump him along further while he rammed his groin into Alma even more deeply.  
  
Another shudder, though Alma could tell if it was from him, or Kanda, or perhaps them both. Everything was hot and blazing, and Kanda leaned down, eyes glazed and bright with a wolf’s gaze, piercing and primal and absolutely entrancing.  
  
Alma blinked, vision slightly clouded as he looked up – as he looked up into wolf eyes, which were so bright and intoxicating.  
  
It was then that Alma was aware of the pressure – the overwhelming pressure boiling in the pit of his stomach, as his body shuddered with the oncoming of a climax. It pressed him from the inside out, like a pressure cooker waiting to go off – but Alma tried to hold back. He wanted to go _longer_ -  
  
Closer. Deeper. Kanda continued to thrust into Alma as far as he could go. Sweat trickled down his face, the veins in his muscles tight and visible, and his lips parted.  
  
They rocked harder, the bed creaking beneath their motions. It was difficult to say who would give first, with both of them becoming more untethered with each passing second. But they continued, and pushed, and pumped-  
  
Kanda shuddered, gasping as his jaw tightened. A tremor racked his body, as he reached his climax first, cumming into Alma and shaking. He groaned, low, and guttural, but continued to pump and clasp at Alma’s dick.  
  
Alma blinked, watching Kanda as he orgasmed. The sight was erotic, and a vision – Kanda there, looming over Alma, red and shuddering, and burning with feverish haze. The sight alone was enough to send Alma spiraling, and biting back a cry, he gaze his own cock one last _squeeze_.  
  
It was all Alma needed to join Kanda in climax. Alma gasped in pleasure, with hot seed spilling out onto his and Kanda’s stomachs. He shook, body trembling violently as Kanda leaned down to nuzzle the side of Alma’s face, holding him close as Alma finished.  
  
Alma breathed, closing his eyes as he felt Kanda fall against him, body limp and lax as his eyes returned to their normal dark blue. Alma remained still, feeling as though every bone in his body had been liquefied, but after a moment he reached up to run a hand through Kanda’s hair.  
  
Kanda turned his face. His nose brushed against Alma’s cheek, and he remained there for a second. Too soon, Kanda moved from Alma though, propping himself so he could pull his cock from Alma’s insides, the condom sticky and unpleasant against the now lax appendage.  
  
Kanda took it off, quickly discarding it into the nearby wastebasket. He sat a bit up, before he noticed the mess of crusting residue in mild disgust.  
  
Sighing, Kanda leaned down. He pressed his forehead against Alma’s, eyes closed, before he spoke quietly. “I’m going to get a towel.”  
  
He made a move to get up from the bed, but stopped. Turning, Kanda looked in confusion as he saw Alma had grabbed his wrist.  
  
Alma stared at Kanda. He was still lying there, naked and skin tinged pink, and his eyes had a strangely imploring look to them.  
  
Gently, Alma tugged Kanda back into bed.  
  
Kanda didn’t fight, and ended up lying beside Kanda. Turning, they faced each other, with their gazes locking.  
  
Alma stared for a moment.  
  
Kanda moved a bit, not sure what Alma was staring at. “What?” He asked, as he averted his gaze.  
  
Alma still stared, then reached over. Brushing aside Kanda’s bangs, he traced his fingers along the side of his face, before directing Kanda to look back at him, so their eyes would lock once more.  
  
Softly, Alma smiled. “I like your eyes.”  
  
Surprise flickered in Kanda’s gaze, as he was taken aback by the comment. His heart twisted a bit, and for a second, the post-sex flush on his face deepened.  
  
Swiftly, Kanda snaked an arm beneath Alma, and pulled him close. Kanda said nothing though, and only pressed his face into Alma’s shoulder. In doing this, Alma wrapped an arm around Kanda as well, clutching at his bag and slipping one leg in-between Kanda’s, their bodies curling into one another in a tender, comforting motion.  
  
Alma really did like Kanda’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s the wolf moon this month, a full moon, and a lunar eclipse, it felt like a fitting time to bring werewolf!Kanda back. :3 I really enjoy this AU a lot, and definitely am hoping to write a few more pieces for it in the future!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
